


Red Velvet Waffles

by starqueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, College AU, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Ignores Season 4, Roommates, allison cooks, canon compliant until most of s3b, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starqueen/pseuds/starqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles wakes up to the sound of frying pans hitting the floor.</i>
</p><p> <i>He blinks groggily and turns his head to the side and sure enough, Allison is nowhere to be seen, and he groans because Allison cooking by herself can only equal trouble. </i></p><p>Written for the prompt “imagine your OTP: one making awful breakfast for the other and the other eating it because they appreciate it that much”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet Waffles

Stiles wakes up to the sound of frying pans hitting the floor.

He blinks groggily and turns his head to the side and sure enough, Allison is nowhere to be seen, and he groans because Allison cooking by herself can only equal trouble.

She doesn’t _completely_ suck at cooking, not anymore at least, but he knows it was hard for her and her dad in the months following her mom’s death, because neither of them could make something that wasn’t, well _already made,_ and only needed to be stuffed in the microwave.

When things started to settle down a little bit on Beacon Hills, the sheriff decided to start inviting Chris Argent to dinner once a week, because no one knows better than Stiles and him how it feels to lose the person that holds everything in the house, and in their lives, together.

Then Stiles asked Allison if she wanted him to teach her how to cook a little bit, nothing too elaborate, just so she and her dad didn’t have to keep living on take out.

The look of gratefulness on Allison’s face that day can probably be pin-pointed as the moment Stiles realized just how beautiful she was.

So every Saturday, at nine am, Stiles knocked on Allison’s door or vice versa, with a new recipe they could try out. He started with the basics, omelets, steaks, burgers, pasta, salads, and slowly started to move on to more bizarre dishes, making Scott and Kira try some of them, or eating them themselves until they almost exploded.

So when her dad’s birthday approached she enlisted Stiles’ aid to help make him a cake from scratch, and that day since seven am they started to mix ingredients together nonstop, and as they waited by the oven for it to bake, Stiles decided it would be a great idea to grab a handful of flour and toss it at Allison’s face.

They might have gotten a little carried away and started a full-on food fight, chasing each other around the kitchen throwing flour but when Allison grabbed an egg and tried to smash it in his head and Stiles grabbed her hands to stop her, both of them already breathless, he looked at her sparkly eyes and flour covered face, and realized just how in love with her he already was. How much he looked forward to all those Saturday mornings together, how hard he tries to make her laugh just to see her dimples when she smiles, and how they slowly started to text each other first once or twice a day until it became normal to get a text from her at two in the morning on a school night.

He thinks about how much they have bonded over the last year, how Allison decided to teach Stiles archery and other human fighting skills and Stiles completely failing at first, but how she was as patient with him, just as he was with her cooking, thinks of all the all-nighters they pulled at each other houses, doing research every time the latest supernatural disaster hit, or even studying for finals, how eventually they talked about the loss of their mothers and even visited them together in the graveyard.

How eventually he opened up about the nogitsune, and how guilty he felt about almost killing her, and she opens up about Gerard and Kate and all guilt she feels about Erica and Boyd.

How she is the last thing she thinks about as he falls sleep and the first one he thinks of in the morning.

Before he could actually do anything about his realization, Allison was already kissing him.

They had had to run to the store to buy more ingredients because their cake completely burned while they kissed, too oblivious of their surroundings, but Stiles still thinks it was the best idea he ever had.

So while it might be years since Stiles started to teach Allison how to cook, he still does most of the cooking in their shared apartment while they are away at college, and if Allison cooks, Stiles is usually there to help her, because all the practice in the world doesn’t stop Allison from managing to mess up the simplest of meals.

As he makes his way to their small kitchen he can already hear Allison’s curses and sees her picking up the pans from the floor, and when he enters the room, she turns around and starts pushing him back out.

“What are you doing up? It’s still early, I can handle this.”

“What are you even cooking?” He ask and looks behind her shoulder, to see a bunch of ingredients piled in the table. “I heard something hit the floor. Thought you might have hurt yourself.”

“Red Velvet Waffles” She tells then frowns. “They are simple enough and I’m almost done I just need to serve them and the coffee. I was actually about to wake you up. But when I got the mugs off the shelves I managed to knock down some frying pans, that’s what woke you up I guess”

Stiles nods. “Don’t worry about it, you serve the food and I’ll get the coffee ready alright?”

“Alright” Allison says and turns to grab the plates.

“Hey, Ally” He says and she turns around raising an eyebrow in question, he gets close to her and kisses her sweetly “Good morning.”

She smiles as they pull apart. “Good morning.”

“What are we celebrating anyway? Red Velvet Waffles seem like a celebratory breakfast.”

“Just finals being over, I guess, “ She shrugs, “We were so busy last week we barely even saw each other, and we live in the same apartment. I wanted something nice just for the two of us before we leave for Beacon Hills tonight.”

Stiles smiles and kisses her again, because even after all the time they have been dating, Allison still makes him so happy he can’t even understand it.

They sit down to eat and after a few bites Stiles realizes that the waffles are a little bit uncooked, and the Cream Cheese Syrup she made to top them has way too much cream cheese and too much sugar.

He keeps eating anyway, smiling at Allison, who hasn’t started her food yet, too busy awaiting his reaction. “Are they good?”

Stiles nods as convincingly as he can “They are. You are the best, Ally.”

Allison beams at him and starts eating, only to stop after about ten seconds. “Why do you lie to me?” She glares. “They are so uncooked!  The website didn’t say for how long to cook them, it just said to ‘follow my waffle iron particular instructions’ so I just took a guess, and the cream cheese syrup, I put all the ingredients and then realized I didn’t have enough cup cream but I figured it would be fine, just a little bit thick in consistency… I guess I was wrong.”

Allison sighs angrily then gets up and starts to take everything from the table, throws the waffles to the trash and puts the now empty plates on the sink, her back to Stiles, who gets up from his chair and walks over her, hugging her from behind, kissing her on the check. “I just wanted something nice” She says in a small voice.

“C’mon Ally, you can cook just about anything now, we all make mistakes when making something for the first time, remember me shooting a bow?”

Allison shifts in his arms and turns around to face him, the memory of the first time she taught Stiles archery making her smile. “How could I forget? I’m pretty sure you almost managed to kill me, yourself and everyone in a five mile radius at least _three times.”_

“It was not three times.” He tells her frowning “Once maybe, twice at the most. But anyway now I can proudly shoot a bow and not kill myself in the process. I even hit the target almost every time.”

“Cooking will never be my thing I guess. But that’s why I have you.”

“Exactly” He smiles, “Now let’s get some lucky charms and watch cartoons in the living room like normal people do on Saturdays, yeah?”

“We can do that, I guess” Allison sighs dramatically, then smiles at him “I love you, Stiles”

“And I love you, Ally.”

Later they are cuddling on the couch together, lazily making out, TV softly playing in the background, and it feels so good, so _right_ , that Stiles just know he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. Waking up with Allison, cooking with her and spending lazy days cuddling by her side, that’s happiness for him.

The first day back on Beacon Hills, Stiles and the Sheriff have breakfast at the Argent’s, Stiles and Allison sitting next to each other, feet tangled below the table, eating Allison’s now perfect Red Velvet Waffles.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly looked at a Red Velvet Waffles recipe and just started at it thinking "how can you fuck this up"
> 
> I just live for domestic!happy!stallison tbh
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, english isn't my first language.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at houndsofhale.tumblr.com by the way.


End file.
